1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pair of locking pliers and, more particularly to a pair of effort-saving locking pliers.
2. Description of the Related Art
TW Pat. No. I411498 shows a pair of locking pliers including two jaws, two handles connected respectively to the two jaws, and a locking mechanism connected between the two handles. The handles can be squeezed to close the jaws. The pair of locking pliers can be locked to an object, with the locking mechanism causing the jaws to be clamped to the object. However, a great effort is still needed to release the pair of locking pliers from the clamped object.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.